An Invisible Barrier
by Jacques Nightingale
Summary: The only thing they wished was to find happiness and love. Jelsa one-shot! (Read and Review guys.)


Her name is Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle. Even though she can control her powers, she knew that others see her differently. They love her as a queen, but take of her crown and what is she?

Nothing but a freak with ice powers.

"A kingdom without a King?" This has been the summary of Elsa's everyday life as a Queen. Her counselors are always nagging her with a bunch of marriage proposals of princes around the world. But she knows that the reason they want to marry her is because of her power, because of her kingdom.

Anna is lucky to have Kristoff, a meeting that was accidental that later on became love. She wanted to feel that too. She wanted to be loved.

. . .

One night, Elsa couldn't sleep. She got up from her bed and sat in front of her mirror. She could see the full moon, along with the twinkling stars. "I guess even the Moon has company during the night."

And to her surprise, a shooting star suddenly appeared in the beautiful sky. She smiled, and closed her eyes wishing for something she already knew she longed to have...

. . .

Jack saw the shooting star. He already made a thousand of wishes over the years, ever since he learned from North that it grants wishes. But later on, he didn't even bother to think about it if he sees one. None of his wishes weren't granted anyway.

But this time, for some unknown reason he made a wish. A wish he had already memorized from the heart because it was in his mind day and night for all these years.

. . .

Elsa was about to go back to bed when she noticed something else in the sky. It was a person, flying in the air with a long stick on his hand. She never knew humans can fly! Is this another person with magic just like me? She thought to herself.

Jack got tired of flying and decided to drop down and rest. He saw a castle down below and found a suitable place to crash.

It was Elsa's balcony.

. . .

The flying person dropped right in front of Elsa. She was a bit surprised. She didn't know what to do. Will she hide? Or open the window and let him in? Oh, wait. She can't do that. The window of Elsa's room has been fixed by her parents back when she was small so it can't be opened. They feared that her powers would reach outside the kingdom so they made sure that it was sealed.

She can only look as the person stretched his arms over his head. She wants to say something, but she feared to be rejected by this person. Who in their right mind would suddenly call out to a stranger at night? But then again, he was the one who decide to drop by my balcony.

Elsa was about to call him, when he turned around and looked at her.

Jack looked around and saw that the balcony has a window. He turned around, and looked at her.

The two looked at each other curiously, Elsa saw a boy wearing an unusual clothing with a hood on the back glazed with frost; Jack saw a girl with eyes that bare the same icy color as he does. So similar yet so different. She worries that her powers might scare him off while Jack thought what or where is she looking at and was she able to see him. Oddly, Jack didn't know what to do but he had to try...as long as someone can see him...

Jack placed a hand in front of them as Elsa wondered what he was trying to do. He swirled his hand in a small circle and from out of nowhere, a snowflake was born, dancing on the tips of his fingers.

Elsa clasped her hands together as she lightly gasped in surprise. Why would this boy bear such power alike mine? Just who is he? She opened her palm and with her powers, she sprouted a snowflake similar to his.

Jack's eyes widen at her ability. Not only he noticed she can see him, she had powers, just like his. Who is this girl?

The two reached out for each other, only to be stopped by the window. Though saddened that they were separated, they managed to find some way of communication with a thin layer of frost they created between them. Minutes passed and they became best of friends, they noticed that they had similar interests and values. Though their conversations were comforting, they knew inside that they wanted more than that.

However, the window acted as a barrier that prevents them from any physical touch, pressing their hands against it was the only thing they could do.


End file.
